Both? (YoonKookMin)
by OurhopeHobie
Summary: Jimin menyukai dua orang tetapi jimin labil milih siapa /it's YoonKookMin/ ga bisa bikin summary! chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Both?(YoonKookMin)

Halo semuanya~ saya kembali dengan fanfic baru padahal saya belom update chapter normal life…maafkan saya tiba-tiba muncul ide gitu yauda saya bikin lagi nah baru pertama kali gua bikin YoonMin fanfic nih entah kenapa gua jadi suka ama nih pairing

-_-)/ jangan salahkan saya karena moment mereka itu manis pake banget dan intinya Suga itu Seme dan Jimin itu Uke(sejati) dan disini sih jimin labil mau pilih siapa (saya KookMin shipper sejati loh)

have fun bacanya ya~

Cast:

Min Yoongi (suga)

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyun

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Kim SeokJin

Disclaimer: Member Bts milik bighit dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning!:banyak typo,alur cepat,gaje dan author masih pemula!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Park Jimin itu menyukai dua orang dalam hidupnya…salahkan hatinya yang tidak memihak salah satu dari namja yang ia ia sukai, jadi seperti ini..dia itu adalah salah satu member dari boyband korea yang terkenal dan dua namja yang ia sukai itu adalah Jeon Jungkook si Golden magnae dan Min yoongi si composer jenius,ya walaupun tadinya jimin ingin menjadi normal hal itu sepertinya tidak terjadi terhadap dirinya karena mereka membuat Jimin menjadi tidak 'normal'dan membuat jimin menjadi labil karena kedua namja itu benar-benar mempesona

"jimin hyung! apa kau lihat celana hitamku?"

"tidak jungkook-ah.."

"jimin hyung…sejak kapan kau panggil aku jungkook-ah? bukankah kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Jungkookie?" protes jungkook

"eh? benarkah? haha aku bahkan tidak tahu.." tawa jimin

"kau belakang ini sangat aneh hyung.."

"haha aku memang sudah aneh dari dulu jungkookiee.."

"tidak hyung kau ini tidak aneh..kau itu sangat manis.."

Jimin ngeblush setelah itu jungkook pergi dari kamar..Jimin bingung dengan kelakuaan magnae tampan itu..sejak kapan dia panggil jimin manis?

"Jimin..apa kau mau ikut bersamaku ke studio?"

"eh studio? untuk apa suga hyung"

"menemaniku~ lagi pula kau kan vitamin disini"  
"yang vitamin itu jhope hyung bukannya aku"  
"tapi aku bilangnya Jimin bukannya Jhope.."  
"aigoo..baiklah aku akan ikut tapi aku rapi-rapi sebentar hyung"  
"makasih jimin manis"

Jimin ga salah dengar kan? Jimin manis? JIMIN MANIS? suga ama jungkook bilang dia manis? omg hatinya..hatinya ga bisa diam dan terus saja berdetak seakan-akan sedang berlari ribuan kilometer tapi kalo lari ribuan kilometer untuk mereka berdua sih gpp

"oi hyung mau kemana?"

"mau temenin suga hyung ke studio"

"aku mau ikut"  
"oi magnae sejak kapan kau mau ikut ke studio"  
"sejak jimin pergi ingin pergi bersamamu hyung"  
"terserahmu saja magnae"

"aku kan maunya ama jimin hyung yang manis bukannya yoongi hyung"

"kalian berdua jangan ributt..kalau ribut aku tidak jadi pergi" kata jimin

"maaf hyung"

"maaf chim"

dan ketika ketiga namja itu pergi member yang masih berada di dorm hanya diam dan sedang memproses kejadian jimin yang di perebutkan oleh dua namja yang tampan

"jimin itu…disukai jungkook ama suga ya?"  
"aigoo kau baru tahu?"

"aku kan kudet hyung jadinya ga tahu"  
"tapi masalahnya jimin..dia bilang bingung mau milih siapa"  
"pilih jungkook! dia itu cakep tinggi pula"  
"hoseok jangan seperti itu kepada suga"  
"hehe mian hyung.."

"menurutku sih suga.."  
"kenapa memangnya namjoon hyung?"  
"suga itu lebih dewasa..lihat aja kelakuaannya jika berurusan dengan jimin..pasti romantis gitu"kata rapmon disertai anggukan setuju dari V dan Jhope

dan keempat namja tampan itu beragumentasi tentang siapa yang cocok menjadi pendamping jimin, lain di dorm di studio muka jimin memerah karena kedua tangannya di genggam oleh suga dan jungkook…

"mm..suga hyung..Jungkookie…kenapa kalian menggengam tanganku..?"

"apa tidak boleh hyung?"

"aku tahu kau suka chim.."

"tapi kita sedang berada di studio.."  
"tidak apa kan hyung? lagi pula muka merahmu itu sangat manis.."  
"kali ini aku akan setuju dengan jungkook jiminie..kau sangat manis.."

Jimin hanya berharap jika jantung tidak benar-benar keluar karena di perlakukan seperti ini, ingin rasanya jimin memukul kedua namja tampan yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu tetapi jimin tidak bisa memukul mereka karena jimin malu..jimin sedang ngeblush parah dan rasanya di studio itu dingin bukannya panas tapi entah karena perlakuan kedua namja itu dia merasa sangat panas.

"jimin nanti malam tidur denganku ya?"

"eh?"

"apaan si suga hyung! jiminie tidur denganku ya?"

"ne.."

"jimin tidur denganku!"

"apa maksudnya hyung! aku mau tidur dengan jiminie!"  
"aku yang bilang pertama kali!"

"tapi jiminie maunya sama aku!"

"siapa bilang dia mau? dia maunya sama aku!"

"jiminie mau tidur dengan siapa?" kedua namja tampan itu berbicara bersama

"eh…aku tidak tahu…" kata jimin

dan selama perjalanan pulang Suga dan Jungkook masih beragumentasi siapa yang akan tidur dengan jimin malam ini..

"kami pulang~"  
"jimin? suga dan jungkook mana?"

"aih aku yang akan tidur dengan jimin hari ini!"  
"hyung jangan seenaknya dong! aku mau tidur dengan jimin hari ini!"  
"dia tidak mau tidur denganmu magnae!"  
"dia juga tidak mau tidur denganmu kakek!"  
"kakek-kakek yang penting sweg"  
"apaan coba hyung! aku ini lebih keren dari pada mu"

Semua member melihat kejadian ribut antara kakek agus eh maksudnya suga dengan magnae jungkook,jimin hanya terdiam dan bingung sejak kapan jungkook dan suga seperti ini? apakah mereka sudah tahu jika dia menyukai mereka berdua? yatuhan semoga mereka tidak mengetahuinya!

"chim.."

"ne hyung?"  
"ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" kata rapmon

"aku juga tidak tahu.."  
"jimin diperebutkan!" kata V heboh

"Jimin diperebutkan oleh kakek dan magnae!" kata jhope menambahkan

"Jiminie! mau tidur dengan siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu.."

"aduh hyung tinggal pilih aja susah banget?"

"tapi kalau aku bilang suga hyung nanti kookie marah.."  
"kalau begitu pilih kookie aja !"  
"dasar anak kecil! jimin maunya tidur dengan orang dewasa! nanti kalau kau ngompol gimana?"  
"umurku 19 tahun hyung! dan aku sudah tidak anak-anak lagi!"

Jin yang pusing karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat suga namja tertua kedua disini ribut karena hanya ingin tidur dengan jimin…jin tidak buta karena ia tahu bahwa suga menyukai jimin..begitu pula dengan magnae mereka jungkook..

"jimin akan tidur bersama Suga dan Jungkook!" kata jin

"tapi hyung! aku maunya berdua saja!"kata jungkook  
"jin hyung aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan jimin!"

"kalian tidur bertiga! tidak ada tapi-tapian jungkook,yoongi!"

ya karena eomma mereka sudah marah ya mau ga mau jungkook dan suga menuruti ya walaupun tipe suga adalah tipe berandalan..dan jimin takut..takut tidak bisa tidur malam ini..kedua namja itu saling memeluk pinggangnya dan jimin ngeblush dan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat kencang! omg kenapa tuhan menciptakan kedua namja ini menjadi begitu sempurna? semakin lama jimin semakin bingung untuk memilih siapa karena diperlakukan seperti ini membuat rasa suka jimin makin bertambah kepada dua namja itu

"Hyung/Jimin" kata kedua namja itu disaat yang bersamaan

"ne?" jawabnya gugup

"Aku menyukaimu" masih dengan bersama kedua namja itu berkata dengan cepat,lembut..jimin bingung untuk menjawab apa kepada kedua namja ini

"m..menyukaiku?"  
"ne hyung! kami menyukaimu!"  
"haha kalian ada-ada saja! kalian bercandanya aneh sekali!"  
"kami tidak bercanda jimin…apa tidak lihat perlakuan kami? kami selalu ingin berada di dekatmu..kami selalu ingin tidur bersamamu bukan?"  
"tapi suga hyung.."  
"suga hyung benar jiminie hyung! kami ingin terus bersamamu.."  
"tapi..aku menyukai kalian berdua.."kata jimin lirih..kedua namja tampan itu terdiam dan melihat satu sama lain dan mereka berdua tersenyum

"kalau begitu kami tidak keberatan membagi kasih sayangmu jimin.."  
"maksudnya?"  
"maksud kami..kami ingin menjadi pacarmu.."  
"eh? maksudnya? aku dan kalian berdua?"  
"tentu saja..aku rasa kami berdua tidak masalah dengan itu..benarkan jungkook?"  
"suga hyung benar jiminie hyung.."  
"tapi..bagaimana caranya?"

kedua namja itu terdiam kembali dan tersenyum…"kami akan mengajarinya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

eaa saya ga tau bikin ff apa -_-)/ saya bingung setengah mati kenapa bisa endingnya kea gini! jujur ini bukan ekpetasi saya '-')/ jadi kalau misalnya kalian suka nanti saya bikin sequelnya! yang ratenya M/hohoho/ makanya kalo mau yang adegan hot dikomen gitu hehe makasih yang udah baca !


	2. Chapter 2

Both? YoonKookMin

Warning!: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU,TYPO,GAJE,BDSM,LEMON,NC

cast:

Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Kim seok Jin

Kim taehyung

jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

disclaimer: member bts milk bight dan orang tua masing masing

ini ff pertama saya yang genrenya M! maafkan jika adgan NCnya tidak HOT karena ya saya masih pemula gitu jadi maafkan saya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mengajari? maksud kalian?"sejujurnya jimin takut jika mereka sudah berbicara seperti ini..dia takut jika mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya karena tatapan mereka membuat jimin merinding

"maksud kami jiminie…kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang membuatmu ketagihan…"kata suga dengan nada seduktif

"suga hyung benar jiminie..kita akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang menyenangkan.."lalu jungkook memamerkan Smirknya dan Jimin tau jika hal ini sangat berbahaya karena Suga dan jungkook mulai mendekatinya karena jimin sudah bangun dari ranjang dari bergegas keluar dari kamar tapi yang ada di dicegat oleh dua namja tampan yang ingin memangsanya!

"haha aku tidak mengerti..ah gimana jika kita tidur saja? bukankah hal yang menyenangkan suga hyung?" kata jimin takut sambil ingin keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar ini

"mau kemana hyung? bukannya tadi hyung bilang jika ingin tidur?" kata jungkook sambil berbicara di kuping jimin dengan nada rendah yang membuat jimin ngeblush dan deg-degan

"magnae bisa tolong ikat jiminie kita?" kata suga tiba-tiba

"tentu saja hyung dengan senang hati"smirk jungkook

entah sejak kapan Jungkook sudah memiliki tali dan karena kekuatan jungkook lebih besar daripada jimin walaupun jimin memiliki abs,Jungkook lalu menarik jimin dengan paksa dan mendorongnya kekasur queen size yang ada dikamar itu dan mengikat kedua tangan jimin

"ow! apa yang kalian lakukan? jungkookie tolong ini sakitt!"kata jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"tahan saja jiminie hyung..ini tidak akan sakit jika kau tidak bergerak seperti itu"

"hyung! maksud kalian apa? ini sakitt!" kata jimin sambil memelas kearah suga dan dan jungkook agar mereka mau melepaskan ikatan yang sangat kencang dikedua tangannya

"kami kan bilang ingin mengajari sesuatu kepadamu..kami hanya ingin kau mendesah dan membuat kami nikmat.."kata suga lalu menghampiri jimin yang tangannya sudah terikat dengan kencangnya dan jimin yakin tali itu akan membuat tanda merah di tangannya saat pagi hari

"enghh hyungghhh jangannn~"

Suga mulai meraba dada jimin dan menjilat kuping jimin dengan lidahnya dan walaupun baru diperlakukan seperti itu jimin sudah merasa jika dia mulai terangsang..dia merasa panas dan gerah

"kau benar-benar jalang jiminie hyung…baru diperlakukan seperti ini kau sudah terangsang" kata jungkook saat dia membuka baju dan celana jimin setelah itu suga maupun jungkook melihat badan Jimin yang sudah naked dengan tatapan lapar

"kau sangat indah jiminie"

"jiminie hyung kau ini benar-benar seksi,aku ingin cepat-cepat memasukimu"kata jungkook lalu mengocok kejantan jimin dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba,tentu saja jimin kaget tetapi rasa nikmat tidak terpungkiri karena jungkook mengocok kejantannya dengan cepat

"kookieh~ akh hyungh lehpaskaann akh..ini sakit hyungghh akh!"

"mm aku tidak yakin ini sakit jiminie.." lalu dengan kasarnya suga mencium bibir jimin dan membuat kissmark di leher putih jimin

"Ahh! Hyungieehh~" lalu jimin mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak dan mengenai tangan jungkook

"mm..kau sangat seksi chim..apa kita harus melakukan penetrasi ya magnae?"  
"aku rasa tidak usah hyung lagipula aku yakin kau dan aku sudh terangsang melihat Jimin seperti ini"

Jimin yang sudah lelah karena baru saja mengeluarkan cumnya harus dikagetkan dengan perkataan jungkook yang terlalu vulgar untuk anak umur 19 tahun itu

"apa yang kalian akan lakukan?" kata jimin takut saat jungkook dan suga mendekatinya

"kan sudah kami bilang chim kalau kita akan bermain denganmu"

"mm apa kau tidak lihat jika adik kecil kami ingin dimasuki?"kata jungkook dengan nada seduktif

"apa yang kalian akan lakukan? jangan mendekat!" kata jimin semakin takut karena jungkook yang paling muda diantara mereka mendekat kearahnya dan mulai mencium jimin dengan ganas lalu memberikan tanda kissmark yang tidak kalah banyaknya di badan mulus jimin

"engh~ jungkookieehh~ ahhh! stopphh.."

"aih hyung diam dan nikmati saja"

tidak lama setelah jungkook mulai mengocok kejantan jimin,si manis itu mengeluarkan cumnya yang kedua kalinya

"magnae sudah cukup biar kita bersenang-senang malam ini"kata suga  
"huh baiklah hyung" lalu menyingkir dari ranjang dan suga lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya,suga mengeluarkan lube dan menyuruh jungkook untuk melebarkan kaki jimin

"jungkook jangan!"  
"tenang saja hyung aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"  
"aku malu jung!" ingin rasanya jimin menutupi kejantannya dan juga holenya tapi sayang tangannya sudah diikat agar tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudah

"chim jangan terlalu tegang" kata suga sambil memasuki 1 jarinya menggunakan lube

"engghh~ hyunggg kehluarkaann~" kata jimin yang menahan rasa nikmatnya walaupun suga baru memasuki satu jarinya dihole virginnya,walaupun merasa aneh karena holenya terasa seperti diisi tetapi rasa nikmat saat suga memajumundurkan jarinya membuat jimin ketagihan dan saat suga memasuki jari ketiganya jimin mulai merasa sakit karena ini sudah terlalu besar menurutnya

"hyungghh~ keluarkahnn! ini sakitt!"  
"tahan sebentar chim!"  
"engh hyungghh~" dan untuk ketiga kalinya jimin cum dengan begitu banyaknya

"aku rasa jimin sudah siap magnae"  
"baiklah hyung! kalau begitu aku yang pertama ya?"  
"jangan terlalu kasar ingat dia masih virgin"

"aku tahu hyung dan aku mungkin tidak bisa menahannya"

"hh…kalian mauh apa?"  
"hyung jangan terlalu tegang karena punyaku akan masuk kehole mu"  
"eh?"

Jungkook lalu melepas baju tidurnya dan memperlihatkan badan yang terbentuk dan atletis itu,mungkin dulu jimin memiliki badan yang paling bagus di bts tetapi sekarang si magnae sudah memiliki badan yang lebih bagus daripada jimin tetapi yang membuat jimin lebih kaget adalah…ukuran adik kecil Jungkook terlalu besar dan panjang /maafkan saya yatuhan saya ga berniat bikin ampe seperti ini jujur saja -_- /

"kookieh.."

"kenapa hyung?" kata jungkook setelah memperlihatkan adik kecilnya yang terlampau besar itu

"itu terlalu besar…" kata jimin polos

"oke magnae ingat jangan terlalu kasar mainnya!"  
"aih aku sudah tau suga hyung jadi tenang saja!"

"jiminie hyung tolong percaya padaku,aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit jadi jangan tegang karena memang pertama-tama ini akan sakit.."  
"apa kau yakin kookie? aku tidak yakin itu akan muatt!"  
"percaya saja padaku.."

Lalu jungkook mulai memasuka adik kecilnya dengan perlahan kedalam hole virgin milik jimin dan karena terlalu sempit makanya jungkook susah untuk memasukannya langsung

"hyung jangan tegang!"  
"hiks! ini sakit! jungkook ini sakit!"  
"sabar hyung.."

Suga lalu mendekati dan mulai mencium bibir jimin agar melupakan rasa sakit dibawah sana dan setelah jungkook selesai memasukan semuanya menunggu agar jimin terbiasa dan agar supaya jimin tidak terlalu sakit karena jungkook yakin rasanya pasti sakit jika dia bergerak sekarang.

Suga yang melihat jimin berhenti menangis lalu mencium pipi gembul milik jimin dan setelah itu jungkook mulai mengerakan pinggulnya, jimin merasa jika holenya benar-benar ingin robek tetapi lama kelamaan gerakan di holenya itu membuatnya sangat nikmat

"eng..Hyungh kau sangat sempit.."  
"ahh~ fasteerrrhhh~ akhh kookieehhh"

"hyungg..engh"

"akhhh~ kookieehh~ aku inginh keluarh~"  
"sama sama hyungg"

jimin yang sudah 4 kali cum malam ini benar-benar sangat lelah sedangkan jungkook langsung mengeluarkan miliknya agar suga hyung bisa menikmati tubuh kekasihnya yang manis ini

"chim.."

"ehh?"  
"masih ada satu orang lagi jadi jangan tidur dulu.."  
"hyungghh tapiihh.."

"ronde dua chim" lalu suga memamerkan Smirknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

EAA~ oke maafkan saya karena adegannya saya yakin kurang hot -_-)/ saya ga bisa bikin rate m jujur kalo ini jelek mungkin saya bakal delete ya jadi tolong di review gitu biar saya seneng! makasihh nanti bagian YoonMinnya saya bikin kalo misalnya yang review lebih banyak ya!


End file.
